My Best Friend's Wedding Sort Of
by xxAngel.of.Bloodlustxx
Summary: A dry and comical telling of the Cloud/Tifa/Aerith Love-Triangle with a little bit of Zack-y-goodness, from Tifa's POV, on the eve of Cloud and Aerith's wedding. Based on a semi-true story. Rated T w/ some language - a few dozen F-bombs. XDD


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay, first of all, this story is different from a lot of my others, so here are a few footnotes:

**A**) This story is a one-shot, so don't expect me to write what happens afterwards.

**B**) This story is SUPPOSED to be OOC (out-of-character), because it's not really based on the Cloud/Tifa/Aerith Love Triangle primarily; it's based on my own life's Love Triangle, so I don't want any nasty comments about it being unrealistic etc. That's why it's SEMI-based on a true story.

**C**) I was exploring a new style of writing while making this, so if it's a little strange compared to my previous work, don't fret; this is mostly a one-time thing.

**D**) I'M NOT ABANDONING MY OTHER STORIES! I just have/had a lot of crap going on: a confusing social drama (the Love Triangle), combatting major writer's block, trying to arrange my life because not only am I going into highschool, I'm changing schools, so I don't have a lot of free time on my hands.

**E**) I don't mean to make ANYONE sound like a bitch, be it Tifa or Aerith. Just read **B**) again if you don't get the picture.

Right-e-oh, I think I've covered everything. Please comment, because this story is one of my only comedies, and I want to know that you guys still love me and don't want to kill me, even though I haven't updated in months. Now, read on to the story!!

P.S. I have never actually seen the movie 'My Best Friend's Wedding'; I just read the synopsis! XDD

P.P.S. I whole-heartedly agree with you guys: the ending was rushed, and I admit it was. Firstly, I couldn't think of how to end it, and second, I wanted to post something as quickly as possible so that you guys didn't come and chase me down with pitch-forks, telling me to update! XD

* * *

My Best Friend's Wedding... Sort Of

- A CloTi and ZaEris One-Shot -

/cue sad piano+cello music/fade in/flash-back mode--grey and soft/

_"You came! Even though you're about to break..."_

_"You think you've got it so damn hard! You hate being alone, so let people in..."_

_"I think... I want to be forgiven... more than anything..."_

/screen goes wavy/fades from Tifa to Aerith to Cloud/

_The story of two beautiful women..._

_And the man torn between them..._

_Starring Tifa Lockhart, as herself..._

_Aerith Gainsborough, as herself..._

_And Cloud Strife, as himself..._

_in..._

_Memoirs of a Bartender._

_Coming soon to a theatre near you._

/fade out/cut/

I imagine dramatic movies like this. It's a hobby of mine, so sue me.

But the real story is a little less... extravagant. Still pretty sad on my part, I guess, but certainly not as dramatic... and nowhere can I ever remember sad piano and cello music playing during Cloud and my arguments.

Anyway, here it is: I have to force myself to get up in the morning. I just keep telling myself, the bar's waiting. You can't keep the customers waiting. It didn't used to be so hard before, because I knew he was in the next room, and I felt comfort. But not anymore; he's miles away.

Well, no, that isn't completely true; he may be miles away, but at least he's happy with Aerith. He was unhappy for a very long time, a year ago.

But that ended, like all things; he defeated Kadaj and Sephiroth (for the second time), saved the world, and even got the girl. Wow. What a benchmark for good ol' Cloud Strife.

But what about me? What about the best friend? What about your promise, Cloud?

I don't think he remembers or even cares. Hell, I don't even care anymore...

-_sigh_- This isn't going very well, is it? I keep saying things that aren't true.

I do care. I care that Cloud is happy, I care that Aerith is happy, I care about my friends and - if I had any - family, and I care about the bar. Yep. That's pretty much it.

What a sad life, huh?

It's not all sad and dreary, though. I have Marlene and Denzel, even if nowadays they spend most of their time over at Barret's or 'Aunt Aerith's'. I don't mean to sound selfish or anything, but it bugs me a little that they call her that. I mean, it's not like Cloud's _married _to her or anything.

... God, my memory _sucks_. They're getting married tomorrow. -_morose_-

So, if Aerith's 'Aunt Aerith', that will make Cloud 'Uncle Cloud', and that makes me... -_ponders_-

Nothing. Right.

-_sigh_- I feel very dumb right now. I sound like the jealous ex-girlfriend. I'm not jealous! I just... I just want everything Aerith's got, you know?

Have you ever had that one person in your life, who's just practically perfect? She's pretty, smart, nice (which makes it _so _hard to hate her), got great hair and great teeth, maybe she's even half-Cetra with those awesome eyes, and plus, she's your friend. Her life looks so... _glamourous _next to yours, even if it isn't. You're cool too, but you'll only ever be second best.

And hey, maybe you're okay with that.

She was probably prom queen, and she danced with the star of the football team. Once again, you're okay only being in the Queen's Court and dancing with your nerdy science partner because you don't have the heart to tell him that his coke-bottle glasses look like binoculars and that his popularity might improve if he pops a Tic-Tac once in a while. -_shudders at memory_-

She's got guys tripping over themselves just to get a _glipse _at her. Heck, maybe one of them even stalked and hunted her (creepy much?), while another fell through her _roof _just to meet her, because she's a little girl in a big city and she needs a big bad SOLDIER boy to be with her. And you'll settle for being the small-town chick in the cowboy hat, waving 'hello-goodbye' to that same boy.

... until another boy comes along.

You like this boy, and he likes you. But you know that once this boy meets your friend, you'll only be a distant memory in his mind. She'll be the enigmatic flower girl with the sparkling aqua eyes, and all of a sudden you're the girl-next-door serving drinks in the Midgar slums.

And that's the story of me, Cloud and Aerith.

I know that, once again, I sound like the vindictive ex-girlfriend, but I'm just trying to put things in perspective here.

_Drrrrrrrrrring... drrrrrrrrrrring... _

Who the frig would be calling this early in the morn - oh, it's already 1:00. Time flies when you're... well, not having fun, per se, but -

_Drrrrrring... drrrrrrrrrring..._

**ME**: -_growls and answers_- Hello?

**BARRET**: Tifa?

**ME**: Barret, hi! -_chipper_-

**BARRET**: How ya been, girl?

Happy to hear from someone who's NOT calling about Aerith+Cloud's wedding, that's for damn sure.

**ME**: Fine, I guess.

**BARRET**: That's good, hun. Now, could you be a doll and do me a favour?

**ME**: -_cheerful_- Sure, anything.

**BARRET**: Could you get Spike to ship a bunch of -

**ME**: -_flatly_- Cloud doesn't live here anymore, Barret. You need to talk to Aerith about that. She's doing his paperwork and shit now.

**BARRET**: -_embarassed_- Oh... damn, Tifa, sorry, I... forgot...

**ME**: It's okay.

**BARRET**: I keep forgetting that you two broke up...

**ME**: Barret, we were never together.

**BARRET**: I mean, you two have lived under the same roof for like... _ever_, and it's kind of hard to remember...

**ME**: It's fine, Barret.

**BARRET**: -_rambling_- And I always have you marked as 'Cloud n' Tifa' on speed dial, and...

**ME**: _Barret_. Forget about it. It's fine.

**BARRET**: ... you sure, chicky? I mean, I could... talk to Cloud, _lean _on him a little...?

**ME**: _God_, Barret, they're getting married in less than twenty-four hours.

**BARRET**: ... oh. Yeah. That's right, ain't it?

-_silence_-

**BARRET**: Are you coming?

-_drums fingers_- Am I coming? Huh, gee, I dunno. -_sarcastic_- I don't think I could keep from snapping at someone... either that, or I'd be _happy _for them. -_imitates Aerith's voice_- 'Tifa, you're generous to a fault', Aerith always used to say. Was she ever right...

**BARRET**: Teef?

**ME**: I... I really don't know, Barret. Wouldn't it be kind of... uncomfortable?

**BARRET**: ... oh. Yeah. Right. Um... well, I... I hope to see ya.

-_drums fingers violently_- Did you not just hear what I said? I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING COME! I just might beat up the groom! Ow, I just broke a nail...

**ME**: Yeah. 'Kay. Bye, Barret.

**BARRET**: Give my love to Mar... oh. I'm sorry, I -

**ME**: Forgot, I know.

**BARRET**: -_uncomfortable_- Bye, Teef. Take it easy.

_Click, beeeeeeep..._

-_hangs up receiver and proceeds to tear hair out_- Take it easy? _Take it easy_? How am I supposed to freaking take it easy? The man I love is getting married to someone he barely knows, and I'm supposed to '_take it easy_'?

I know! I'll _stop _the wedding!

... Wait, how the fuck am I supposed to stop a wedding? I guess there's always that movie, '_My Best Friend's Wedding_'. Huh... I think Cloud left his copy here...

-_finds box under the bed_- This was due three weeks ago! Count on Cloud Strife to return stuff to fucking Blockbuster or the library on time! -_grumbles_-

**- 105 MINUTES LATER -**

Well, that was _informative_... ONLY SHE DIDN'T SUCCEED IN BREAKING UP THE WEDDING!

... and I don't even _have _a gay friend to pretend to want to marry. Hmm, maybe I could get Shera to convince Cid... but Cloud would never believe that Cid broke it off with Shera to go out with me.

Grr...

... wait, _Cid_?? EWWWWWW!! -_spits up_- I think I just threw up in my mouth a little...

Or maybe I could convince Reno to help me! ... but Cloud would never believe that Reno was gay. -_snickers evilly_- He might believe that Rufus is gay. Heh heh...

Besides, I honestly don't think I could be so cruel and calculating. I could be _bitchy_, yes, but I don't think I could go much further than _maybe '_accidently' not signing the guestbook...

-_jots down idea on notepad_- ... or stealing the Bride's Bouquet... hmmm...

**- 3 MINUTES LATER -**

-_chews on pen_- Okay, so far, I have these ideas:

#1 - 'Forget' to sign guestbook

#2 - Steal Bride's Bouquet

#3 - Refuse to eat cake

#4 -

So... er, that's all I've come up with. -_crumples paper_- Grr... I am such a pushover. If I were brave I would have fought tooth-and-nail for my man; I wouldn't have handed him over to Aerith on a silver platter!

But this negative thinking isn't getting me ANYWHERE. I must think POSITIVE! Come on, Tifa, think, think! You didn't used to be so dry and sarcastic and sardonic...

Ohmygod, I'm turning into Vincent Valentine!

THE HORROR!

Next thing you know, I'll be dressing in red and black with a billion buckles and a gold claw (I'm convinced that thing is fake) and acting all emo. Scary thought.

... not that there's anything wrong with emos; the tight pants, the converse all-stars, the hair...

_Mmm_...

-_sigh_- There's nothing I can do. They're getting married, and that's that.

But I can't see why she had to go for Cloud! I mean, she had Zack! And he's quite the hunk of eye-candy himself! With all those muscles, the raven hair, and his beautiful eyes... -_drools_-

WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST SETTLE FOR HIM?!

He's crazy in love with her. He stops by the bar every now and then, and when he gets really drunk, he starts rambling on and on and on about him and Aerith when he was still a SOLDIER trainee. He's really sad about Cloud and Aerith getting married. But he's too sweet to resort to brooding... like me.

Hey, maybe he and I could get together! Yeah, that'd show them! They'd be driven out of their minds with jealousy, they'd cheat on each other with us, and _we'd_ 'cheat' on each other with _them_, and then they get a divorce and then _we _get a 'divorce' and it all works out! EVERYONE'S HAPPY! Isn't it a lovely, fail-safe plan?

No, that's dumb. Zack would never agree to go along with that; it would hurt Aerith too much.

So I guess there's really nothing I can do.

_Drrrrrrrrrring... drrrrrrrrring..._

Here we go again...

**ME**: Hello?

**YUFFIE**: Hiya!

**ME**: Hey, Yuffie. -_unamused_-

**YUFFIE**: -_bellows into phone_- _WAZZZZZUUUUUUUP_!!"

**ME**: -_rubs ears_- _What the hell, Yuffie_?

**YUFFIE**: No, no, no, you're supposed to say, _WAAAAAZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUP _back!

**ME**: Yuffie, I'm _really _not in the mood -

**YUFFIE**: Like this: _**WAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP**_!!

**ME**: **YUFFIE**!

**YUFFIE**: -_peeved_- _What_?

**ME**: Why did you call me?

**YUFFIE**: I'm not telling you until you say _wazzup_.

**ME**: -_exasperated_- Yuffie, I will not say 'wazzup'. You're being stupid and childish.

-_silence_-

**ME**: -_heavy sigh_- I can't be-_lieve _I'm doing this. _Wazzup_.

**YUFFIE**: No, _no_, you scream it.

**ME**: ... _why_?

**YUFFIE**: -_annoyed_- You just _do_, okay?

**ME**: _Fine_... Waaaaazzzzzaaaaaaap!

**YUFFIE**: -_sighs like she's surrounded by retards_- It'll have to do.

**ME**: Wonderful.

Woop-dee-doo.

**YUFFIE**: So, what're you wearing to the wedding?

**ME**: _Excuse me_?

**YUFFIE**: I said, what are you wearing to Aerith's wedding?

**ME**: What's that?

**YUFFIE**: A wedding? _A wedding is a wedding, dipshit_! You know, rings, cake, bridesmaid dresses, single men, preachers, dancing, holy matrimony and all that shit.

**ME**: Oh. I heard you say 'what are you carrying to Barret's bedding'. I think I'm deaf in my left ear from all your 'wazzup'. -_ticked_-

**YUFFIE**: Oh. Well, anyway, what're you wearing?

**ME**: -_sigh_- I don't think I'm going, Yuffie.

**YUFFIE**: -_whines_- But _whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy_?

**ME**: I don't feel comfortable going.

**YUFFIE**: _Why_? ... oh.

-_silence_-

**YUFFIE**: Well... _so what_? I bet loads of girls go to their ex-boyfriends' weddings.

**ME**: I don't know...

**YUFFIE**: Come on, Tifa. Live a little.

**ME**: You call going to a wedding _living_?

**YUFFIE**: Hell yes! Did you not hear what I said? _Single men_! In case you've forgotten what those _are _from being with Chocobo-Head for too long.

**ME**: -_annoyed_- I resent that.

**YUFFIE**: Whatever. And plus, you get to wear awesome bridesmaid dresses! I got mine specially made from Wutai! It's black and it shows a _delicious _amount of cleavage! Man, you would not _believe _how much materia I had to steal to get it!

**ME**: Excuse me, did you say _steal_?

**YUFFIE**: -_cough_- _Borrow, borrow, borrow_! I said borrow. Didn't I say borrow? -_cough cough_-

**ME**: -_rolls eyes_-

**YUFFIE**: Come on, Tifa! It'll be fun. You might meet someone.

**ME**: I'm really not ready for a relationship right now.

**YUFFIE**: When will you be, when you're forty and shrivelled up and in a nursing home?

**ME**: I resent that too, and... and you don't get shrivelled up at _forty_! Nor do you move into a nursing home!

**YUFFIE**: Whatever. Just come, 'kay? Besides, Aerith'll be real disappointed if you don't.

**ME**: God, and we wouldn't want _that_.

**YUFFIE**: What's wrong with you? Aerith's our friend!

**ME**: Yeah, our friend who's getting married to my - Yuffie, I really don't have to explain myself to you. I'll come if you'll get off my back.

**YUFFIE**: Yay! Come over later so we can coordinate our outfits -

**ME**: -_hangs up_-

Geez, that little ninja sometimes... she talks to me about girls who go to their ex's weddings! She splashed wine in Vincent's _face _at his and Lucretia's wedding, and she was livid when she learned that Tseng and Elena were engaged.

... although she never really dated Tseng. She just admired him from afar and told her little ninja fanclub that she was seeing him.

_As if._

Oh well. I guess I _have _to go to the stupid wedding now. What's so great about going to one, huh? I ask you -

_Drrrrrrrrrrrring..._

WHAT THE HELL?

**ME**: -_obviously pissed_- Hello?

**?**: He-hello?

**ME**: What do you want?

**?**: I-is this the Strife Delivery Service?

God-freaking-dammit, I forgot to change the number...

**ME**: I'm sorry, you have the wrong number. -_sickeningly sweet_-

**?**: But it says here: Strife Delivery Service, 555-

**ME**: -_annoyed_- The number has been changed.

**?**: Oh. Why?

Why, you ask? Because my two best friends in the entire world are now engaged and living together, and he took his whole business with him, that's why. Nosy, meddlesome would-be customer...

**ME**: Because I _felt _like it.

**?**: Oh. Could I get the number?

**ME**: -_sigh_- 555-6421.

**?**: Extension?

**ME**: -_gritting teeth_- Same extension as before.

**?**: Thank you! -_annoyingly perky_-

**ME**: Good _day._

-_slams phone down_-

Is it too much to ask that I get one moment's peace? I don't ask for much, just -

_Drrrrrrrrrrrrrring..._

FUCK OFF!

**ME**: You'd better make it snappy!

**ZACK**: ... Uh...

**ME**: -_embarassed_- Oh, Zack! I'm sorry, I've just been bombarded with phonecall after phonecall today, all about -

**ZACK**: Cloud and Aerith's wedding, I know.

**ME**: -_morose again_- Yeah.

-_silence_-

**ME**: So... are you going? -_attempting cheerfulness_-

**ZACK**: Well... yeah.

**ME**: -_pretending to be surprised_- Oh, really? Well, me too, but I haven't got a date.

**ZACK**: Huh.

-_silence_- Come _on_, Zack, take the hint... you were always a smart SOLDIER-boy...

**ME**: ... so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.

**ZACK**: -_apologetic_- Oh, Tifa... I, uh... well, Cissnei already asked, and I... I'm kinda going with her...

**ME**: Ah.

**ZACK**: Yeah.

-_silence_-

**ZACK**: Tifa, I'm sorry, I didn't know.

**ME**: It's fine, Zack.

**ZACK**: I mean, if you had _told _me, or _warned _me, or given some _sign_...

**ME**: -_puzzled_- Zack, just _what _the hell are you talking about?

**ZACK**: ... you like me, don't you?

**ME**: _NO_!

**ZACK**: ...

**ME**: -_sigh_- I mean, that is to say... Zack, I just asked you to go with me. I don't want a long-term relationship or anything.

**ZACK**: Oh. Sorry.

-_silence_-

**ME**: ... not that I wouldn't like to. -_earnest_-

**ZACK**: That's... cool. So you're going?

**ME**: Yeah, according to a certain pubescent ninja.

**ZACK**: Ah. Well... you could always go with Reno.

**ME**: -_chokes_- _Reno_?

**ZACK**: -_wince_- Yeah, why not?

**ME**: In case you haven't noticed, _Mr. Fair_, Reno is the most shovenous, womanising _pig _I have ever met!

Nah, Cloud would _definitely _not believe Reno was gay.

**ZACK**: -_embarassed_- He's not _that _bad -

**ME**: If you call 'not that bad' grabbing my arse at the bar and then me beating him up because Cloud wasn't there to do it for me! Not to mention almost making Yuffie lose her virginity!

_Shit_! Why did I have to say that?

**ZACK**: Huh?

**ME**: Long story. Reno got drunk and... well, you get the idea. Whenever he got a little bit fresh Cloud would kick him out, but since Mr. Strife has been... _gone_, I have been left to my own devices.

**ZACK**: I meant about Yuffie.

**ME**: -_sigh_- You didn't hear it from me, but they were together, and one thing led to another, but when it came time to do... _certain activities_, she balked. Thank heavens, because I couldn't imagine her and Reno... _doing it_.

**ZACK**: ... they were together?

**ME**: -_exasperated_- Yes, Zack, _please _try to keep up with their... _liberal _sex lives.

**ZACK**: -_chuckle_- I guess they're the only source of real excitement in our life, huh?

I like Zack. He's a funny guy.

Why couldn't he come with _meeeee_?

**ME**: Anyway, I should probably get going, since you're going with Cissnei.

**ZACK**: ... yeah. I really am sorry, Teef.

_Please _don't call me Teef. It reminds me of Cloud and makes me feel sorry for myself.

Grr... I am a selfish bitch.

**ME**: Yeah. It's fine. See you there, then.

**ZACK**: Bye.

**ME**: Buh-bye.

_Click, beeeeeep..._

So I guess that's that, then.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Oh, what now? All I ask is to be left alone.

Geez, it's probably some customer who can't tell the difference between the entrance to the bar and the door to my humble abode. Learn to read the freaking sign!

_Knock, knock..._

I'm coming, I'm coming! Gawd...

**?**: Tifa! Tifa, let me in!

HOLYFUCKINGPIEINTHESKY, IT'S CLOUD!

-_dives behind the bar_-

**ME**: No one's home! We're closed!

**CLOUD**: Tifa, I know you're in there!

His voice is thick and... is he crying?

Against my better judgment, I reply:

**ME**: Cloud, what are you doing here? You should be with Aerith!

The words are bitter in my mouth, but they must be said nonetheless.

**CLOUD**: We're breaking up, Tifa!

ohmygod my heart just stopped i cant think i cant move i dont think im breathing whats going on why is he here i cant believe it oh cloud why i think im blacking out...

**CLOUD**: Tifa!

Okay, I think I just regained consciousness. I swallow the lump in my throat; I'm not sure if I'm happy (for my own, selfish being) or furious (at Cloud for his stupid goddamn committment issues) or sad (for poor Aerith).

**ME**: You... you're what?

**CLOUD**: -_begging_- Please let me in, Tifa!

**ME**: Cloud, are you... are you crying?

**CLOUD**: _... Yes_, Tifa, now please let me the fuck in!

**ME**: -_muttering_- Okay, okay... you're so pushy...

I open the door.

He collapses on me, clinging to me as if for dear life. I heave his dead-weight body to a sofa, and lay him gently down. But he won't let go, so he pulls me down on top of him.

**ME**: Cloud! This is hardly... _appropriate_!

**CLOUD**: I told you we're broken up, alright?

His eyes are puffy and his face is streaked with tears, but he begins showering my face with kisses. It feels so good...

I push him away, but gently. He sits up and begins sobbing, still holding onto me.

**ME**: -_softly_- Cloud, what happened?

**CLOUD**: -_blubbering_- She... she got cold feet. She didn't really love me; she c-confessed that she could only ever love... Zack...

Aerith... _loved Zack all along_? Wow. He'll be happy to hear it. But -

**ME**: -_shakes head_- Are you serious?

**CLOUD**: -_nods mutely_-

I still can't believe it; he's here, he's finally here. And he's not with her.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing... riiiiiiiiing..._

Dammit, this is TOTALLY not the time!

**ME**: Cloud...

He waves his hand to say 'answer it'. I reluctantly pick up the receiver.

**ME**: Hello?

**AERITH**: Tifa?

Oh shit!

I don't know whether to feel (once again) happy, furious or sad (for Cloud, this time).

**AERITH**: ... are you there?

**ME**: -_hesitant_- Y-yeah, Aerith. What is it?

**AERITH**: Is Cloud there?

Should I tell her? Oh man, this is such a pickle!

... I can't believe I just said 'pickle'. That is, like, the lamest thing ever!

**AERITH**: Tifa?

**ME**: Um... er... what was the question?

**AERITH**: Is Cloud with you?

**ME**: Uh... yes?

**AERITH**: -_relieved_- Oh, good. He ran off after I... oh, Tifa, he's probably already told you hasn't he!

**ME**: Er... yes?

**AERITH**: Is he alright?

**ME**: Well... not really. He's crying, but he hasn't done anything... _rash_.

**AERITH**: Thank heavens! I was so worried.

I'm still not sure how to feel about this, so I'm silent.

**AERITH**: Tifa, I... I'm sorry.

-_flabbergasted_- I think my jaw just hit the floor.

**ME**: H-huh?

**AERITH**: I didn't mean to take Cloud from you.

**ME**: You... _what_??

I must have little question marks for eyes right now.

**AERITH**: -_sigh_- You must understand, I care deeply for Cloud, but... I knew you had always loved him. And I love Zack; it just wouldn't be right to marry him. I'd be alienating my true love and my best friend!

**ME**: ... um... thanks?

**AERITH**: It's okay - you don't have to say anything. Just promise to take care of Cloud, because he loves you too.

_Click, beeeeeep..._

-_hangs up_-

**CLOUD**: Who was it? -_wiping nose_-

**ME**: Um... Aerith.

**CLOUD**: ...

You know what? I'm not waiting anymore. I will not have regrets!

**ME**: Cloud?

**CLOUD**: Yes?

**ME**: I fucking love you.

**CLOUD**: -_looks up_- Excuse me?

That's right, jackass!

**ME**: I fucking love you.

I'm not sure how he's going to react; he has a peculiar look on his face, but -

-_thoughts interrupted by a deep kiss_-

Mmm... that was nice.

He's pulling away; no, come back! I don't want it to end!

I lean over and kiss his eyelids, and his cheeks, and then his lips. It's so wonderful... now I see why I haven't been with any other man, because this one is the only one for me!

I can feel a passionate make-out session commencing...

**- ABOUT 30 SECONDS LATER - **

Passionate make-out session now over.

Short, but _soooo _sweet...

I'm on my back and he's propped over me on his elbows. This hasn't been the most romantic moment ever, probably just raw, frenzied emotion, but still! Who said romance was dead?

**CLOUD**: -_whispers in my ear_- I fucking love you too... and I'm sorry.

**ME**: For what?

**CLOUD**: For breaking your heart.

You know, I think that's all I needed to hear. I didn't need to hear that he loved me (but it was damn nice), I just needed him to know that he _did _break my heart.

**ME**: -_barely audible_- Thank you.

He's kissing me gently, in a way that says, "This is all we need for now. Nothing more; we're just happy to be like this."

Which is good, really. I don't think I'm ready to just... _jump in bed with him_, though that's never really been my style. We both need time to heal.

I can't believe this is real. It all feels so strange, to be together with Cloud again, and I'm not sure how I should react, since he and Aerith were engaged only hours ago. But I don't want to think about it now, because it's real, and it's true, and I love him.

... You know what? I think I'll send an anonymous thank-you letter to Aerith. And some flowers. It's the least I can do.

Or maybe I should talk to her face-to-face?

**CLOUD**: What are you thinking about?

**ME**: -_serenely_- Sending Aerith a thank-you letter for giving me back my man.

**CLOUD**: -_laughs throatily_-

**ME**: Um... Cloud? -_unsure_-

**CLOUD**: Mm-hmm?

**ME**: ... were you really going to marry her?

**CLOUD**: ... no.

**ME**: Why?

**CLOUD**: My heart lies with someone else.

I think I can hear my heart singing.

**ME**: -_grin_- Anyone I know?

**CLOUD**: Maybe... -_kisses my ear_-

-_giggles_- Yuffie's gonna have a _fit _when she hears the wedding's off; she had to steal _so_ much materia for that dress...

* * *

So, how was it? Do you guys still love me? I hope you liked it, because I certainly had fun writing it!

I think my two favourite parts are when Yuffie 'borrows' the materia (because she reminds me of my sister) and when Cloud comes to the bar: HOLYFUCKINGPIEINTHESKY! ... yeah. XDD


End file.
